Estúpido amor… estúpida tu, estúpido él…
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Ayuden a esta señorita -.- sufre a causa de el estupido amor...
1. Estupido amor

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida tu maldita actitud, ¿Quién eras tú para ponerte así? ¿Para enojarte tanto? ¿Para reprocharle tanto? ¿Para llorar por él? ¿Para preocuparte por él? Una estúpida…eso eras…

¿Y él qué? Mientras tu llorabas esa noche, el limitaba reír con sus amigos sin saber ni importarle lo que a ti te pasaba. Estaba más concentrado por su estúpido juego.

Por eso odiabas el "amor" porque siempre uno termina sufriendo, y ese uno, siempre, en toda tu puta vida fuiste tú. Entre los muchachos que te confesaste en tu vida nunca fuiste más que un tema de conversación. No más que un… linda chica, parase buena persona, pero no me interesa. Y lo peor de todo es que como tienes cara de "nenita sensible" no se atreven a rechazarte. Te ilusionan y tú como estúpida caes.

No eras esa "nenita sensible", claro, no estarías feliz por el rechazo, pero eso te iba a poder seguir avanzando, superarlo y continuar. Y no quedarte trabada esperando a que el milagro ocurra.

Estúpido amor… estúpida tu, estúpido él…

Nunca resaltaste mucho en los demás, eras odiosamente normal, nunca destacas en nada y eso a veces te frustraba.

Eras buena persona, eso no lo negabas, pero eras muy estúpida, demasiado, y mas con el…

Ahora bien, que hace uno cuando quiere llamar la atención de alguien sin ser una molestia luego de tener una pequeña "discusión"? – Es lo que pensabas mientras te acercabas al presidente del comité disciplinario Hibari Kyoya

_**Bueno, hola a todos, nueva historia n.n**_

_**Bueno, seré sincera, este es un pequeño resumen de mi vida, y estaba tan enojada que tenía que desahogarme, asique si alguien tiene algún concejo para mí, bienvenido sea…**_


	2. Estupida tu

_**Creo que no se entendió bien la historia, asique explicare como comenzó este problema.**_

Eras nueva en la secundaria de Namimori, tu primer año allí y no conocías a nadie. Te cambiaste a esa escuela no solo por prestigio de esa escuela, sino también porque querías dejar a ciertos "amigos" atrás…

La primera semana fue difícil, no conocías a nadie, en el salón estabas muy callada y en los recreos te juntabas con una chica que habías conocido el primer día de clase en la formación, lamentablemente ella no iba a la misma aula que tu.

Al poco tiempo comenzaste a relacionarte con más gente en tu salón, y rápidamente te hiciste amigos de ellos. De a poco, comenzaste a conocer más gente, amigos de tus amigos. Y si, llegaste al estúpido de Hibari.

No es como si fuera amor a primera vista, eso es una estupidez, pero si te intereso en el primer instante. Por lo que quisiste saber más cosas de él, recurriendo a preguntarles a tus amigos que habían sido compañeros por muchos años.

Bien. Te interesaba. Nada más. Entonces… ¿Porque te costaba tanto acercarte y hablarle? No eras alguien tan tímida, y tenias facilidad para hablar con la gente.

Así fue como comenzaste a preguntarte si lo tuyo era algo más que un interés común…

Un día lluvioso y de invierno los profesores habían negado a los alumno salir al patio en el recreo, porque lo que tú y tus amigos decidieron quedarse en el aula.

En una de esas entro Hibari con su grupo de amigos a saludar a uno de los tuyos. Te saludaron todos menos él y eso en parte te molesto. Sentías tus mejillas arder y ni siquiera lo habías visto a la cara ya que tenía una capucha puesta. Llamaste a una de tus amigas, le preguntaste si estabas sonrojada y la respuesta fue si…si…si estabas sonrojada y si… ese hombre te gustaba.

Primero intentaste ignorarlo, esconderte de él, aunque no cambiaba nada ya que el ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia.

Así pasaron seis meses, hasta que un día viste como Hibari y uno de tus "amigos" hablaban.

En ese momento el mundo se te vino abajo, sabias de que estaban hablando de ti. Si, así es, tu "amigo" le estaba diciendo al chico que te gustaba la verdad. Y lo peor fue cuando te enteraste que lo sabía hace más de dos meses.

Tú estabas decidida hablarle a ese chico hace un par de horas, pero con esta noticia solamente querías tirarte de un puente y morir. No solo ya sabía que le gustabas, si no que lo sabia hace más de dos meses y nunca puso un mínimo interés en ti -.-

Tu tenias planeado primero hablarle un poco, que te conociera, según tus amigos para el eras una chica linda; pero, los pocos chicos que gustaron de ti en la vida no fueron por ser linda o fea, fue por tu actitud, y tu forma de ser. Pero el ya lo sabía y tu no podías hacer nada. El solo hecho de pensar en que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza te carcomía la vida.

Entonces lo decidiste, nomas vueltas, no más pedirle a tus amigos que te averigüen que cosas pensaba el de ti. Estabas preparada para todo. No creías que te correspondería, no parecía esa clase de chico que solo por ser alguien más o menos "linda" correría a tus pies. Esperabas un rechazo, o querías un rechazo, cosa de superarlo y continuar.

En cambio de eso, residiste un "tenemos que conocernos más" cualquiera se pondría feliz por eso, te estaba dando una "oportunidad". Pero tú no querías eso, tu solo querías que te rechazara para poder continuar.

Odiabas esa parte de ti, esa parte tan infantil de que el más mínimo detalle te ilusionaba. Intentabas mantener la cordura, no pensar en ese final color de rosas, pero no podías, al final siempre caías en esa maldita ilusión.

Bien, ahora ya lo sabía, tu se lo habías dicho y el te había respondido, ya no tenias dudas de que era lo que él pensaba o no de ti, o que cosas sabia o no de tu situación. Ahora todo estaba claro y tenías más tranquilidad.

Pero, nuevamente esa ilusión infantil te molesto. Un simple saludo, eso es lo que llevas esperando desde que te confesaste hace menos de dos semanas, un simple y maldito Hola.

El único avance es que hablaban por chat, y tal vez descubriste que no era alguien tan frio como pensabas, sino mas bien estúpido. Pero de cierta manera te reías de sus estupideces.

Pero, en una de esas conversaciones y un mal día para ti, él descubrió lo peor de ti demasiado rápido. Lo histérica, molesta y estúpida que podrías llegar a ser solo por tardar en responder un estúpido mensaje -.-

Estúpido amor…estúpida tu, estúpido el…


	3. Estupida amor-Estupida tu

Tranquilizarte, es todo lo que debías hacer, tranquilizarte y ser paciente. Sabias que esa era la única forma, la única forma de que puedan continuar con lo que sean que hacían.

Tranquilizarse y dejar todo en manos del tiempo suena fácil, muy fácil…pero no lo es. Cada vez que lo veías conectado en el chat querías, hablarle; cada vez que lo veías pasar, saludarle queras abrazarlo a veces, otras veces más querías más que un abrazo.

No estabas desesperada, ni mucho menos enamorada…pero te gustaba demasiado para el poco contacto que han tenido hasta ahora. En realidad, en persona solo se "encontraron" dos veces: la primera fue hace varios meses, cuando comenzaste a darte cuenta que te gustaba. Te hacerte, le hablaste… a cambio recibiste una mirada poco grata. Eso te molesto, mucho, pero según sus amigos, esa es su "mirada normal". Aunque entendías un poco el porqué esa mirada…

Y la segunda vez, ayer, cuando simplemente te saludo…Desde ese entonces no hablaron más. Ni en chat, ni en persona.

Eso te desesperaba mucho, no aguantabas las ganas de hablarle. Lo veías conectado y esperabas su mensaje…pero nada. Tú no querías molestarlo, según te han dicho, si lo molestas mucho comenzaría a odiarte.

No querías eso, tampoco sabias que querías ser de él. Una amiga tal vez, mínimo eso, la idea de quedar en la conocida "friend-zone" no te emocionaba para nada. Pero era mejor que te odiara, además, tenían muchos amigos en común. Claro, tus los conocías hace unos meses y entre ellos se conocían hace años, pero igual, no querías ser una molestia para nadie.

Ahora estas sentada, escribiendo tu historia para luego subirla al internet, de alguna manera tienes que desahogarte. Te la pasas hablando y pensando en él. Ya debiste haberte desahogado después de hablar todo el día de él con tus amigos. A veces parece que tienes nada más de que hablar que no sea de él. Pero no…eso es lo que provoca el amor? O solamente tú eras una estúpida?

Estúpido amor…estúpida tu, estúpido el.


	4. Estupidos los dos

Varios mese pasaron, acompañados de buenos y malos momentos, mejor dicho, de muy bueno y muy malos momentos.

¿Los malos? Puesss… te metiste con la chica que a él le gustaba, claro, no la insultaste ni nada, no era tu estilo, además, estabas segura que si esa chica no fuera tu "competencia" en el amor, se llevarían muy bien. El problema está, en que ambos se gustan, y tú, por idiota y enojona, se lo conteste a Hibari. Obviamente no te creyó, se enojo bastante y tenía más de una razón para hacerlo.

Fue extraño como paso todo, fue muy rápido y a la vez muy lento. Él te perdono por eso, y otras cosas que habías hecho, nada a comparación de la primera.

De hecho, ahora hablaban mucho mas, tienes su número de teléfono y uno de tus amigos te dio "buenas noticias" sobre él: _A veces quiere algo contigo, pero a veces no._

Eso era bueno, claro, podría ser mejor. Si algo te sorprendió de la personalidad de Hibari era que era muy dudoso e indeciso. Y eso no te gustaba.

¿Y lo bueno? Puesss… lo besaste.

Todo comenzó con un juego de preguntas, al principio estúpidas y sin sentido, luego, el juego se volvió aburrido, por lo que se dio la regla de "cualquier pregunta es válida"; hiciste este juego y diste esa regla para que él te haga una pregunta especifica: _**¿Aun te gusto?**_

Pasaron tantas cosas malas…idas y vueltas…tantas…que ni él ni tu sabían.

Bien, en realidad, tú si sabias, la respuesta era: A veces sí, a veces no.

El te gustaba, mucho, pero no como al principio, no de la misma manera que cuando te confesaste. No contabas con sus dudas y su estupidez, pero esa estupidez te encanta, y podías vivir con ella tranquilamente.

El problema es en que, a pesar de ser medio estúpida a veces, eres bastante lógica: Si él no quiere nada contigo no vale la pena, él ya te dio la oportunidad y lo arruinaste, los príncipes azules no existen, sería estúpido seguir con esto.

Luego de otras preguntas, él te dijo _"me gustas un poco, pero no es nada importante, además, todavía no puedo olvidar a la otra persona"_ Ok, eso dolió y alegro a la vez. Pero no le creías. Si, está interesado en ti, tal vez un poco. Pero el interés no es lo mismo que un gustar, es muy distinto y lo sabes bien.

Así, arreglaron para el beso, esto ocurrió un sábado a la noche…el beso seria el martes en el primer recreo en el colegio ¿Porque el martes? Pues…tú y tu suerte en el amor es igual a un lunes feriado.

Tu ya habías perdido el interés en él, y cuando creíste olvidarlo…pum! Sale con lo del beso.

Luego del beso, estabas feliz, pero tus amigas estaban mucho más emocionadas que tú. Al no ser muy fuerte lo que sientes por él, beso no significo tanto como tú esperabas.

Quedaron para otro beso al día siguiente.

Pero algo malo siempre tiene que pasar, ¿no? Antes de ir con él, cuando te dirigías a donde habían acordado, vino una de tus amigas, contándote que lo había escuchado diciendo que solo hacia esto para darles celos a la otra chica.

Te enojaste mucho…te dolió mucho…

Lo enfrentaste, con calma esta vez, obviamente no le contaste lo que tu amiga te dijo, pero si le preguntaste que pasaba por su mente.

"_No quiero nada serio en este momento"_

Eso no te molestaba, entre tantas idas y vueltas a ti también se te fueron las ganas de tener algo serio con él o con cualquiera.

Estabas cansada… **Pensabas que esto era mucho más fácil! **

En ese momento maduraste un poco respecto al tema; para el amor, se necesita mucho tiempo, paciencia y cariño.

No dudabas que el te quería, tal vez no como te hubiera gustado, pero a veces, en tus días depresivos, te sentías un juguete…su juguete…con el que solo jugaba cuando no encontraba algo mejor que hacer... solo una diversión de segunda marca.

Siguieron hablando, lo que no esperabas, pensaste que la historia quedaría allí, en un simple beso y en el sueño de lo que pudo ser…

Más confianza, mas chistes, más risas…ahora hasta quedabas hablando con él hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.

Se dio otro beso, esta vez no le contaste a nadie, siempre que le decías de antemano a tus amigos lo que iba pasar, siempre ocurría algo que lo arruinaba.

Esta vez, a pesar de ser más cortito y tal vez más incomodo y feíto (estabas pensando en otra cosa, y un poco te tomo por sorpresa) fue mejor, aunque sea para ti... no eres… buena besadora...

No estaban en la escuela, a la salida fueron a una plaza, estaban bajo un árbol, hablaron bastante, de hecho, apareció un señor que regalaba cadenas que decían "te amo" eso te pareció gracioso y a la vez muy incomodo, esperabas que él no se haya dado cuenta de ese detalle jeje

Pero tenías miedo, de hecho, tienes miedo, de ser solo un juego… Que no sea algo serio no significa que seas un juego.

También había otro problema…los amigos… muchas veces ayudan, _MUCHAS _Estas muy agradecidas con ellos porque te ayudaron mucho, sobre todo al principio, pero ahora no hacían más que molestar. Ya no querías decirles nada ni que se metieran, es más, por tu bien, querías que se olviden de la historia, cualquier persona que supiera alguna vez que el presidente del comité disciplinario te gustaba ¿Por qué? Porque no tenias idea de cómo terminaría esta historia, si bien ya nada es como en un principio ni tu tampoco eres la misma que aquella que se confesó, lo que menos necesitabas es que todo el mundo te ande mirando con lastima…no querías! No querías! No querías! Querías que todo fuera un secreto, pero eso era imposible…

Ahora estas sentada, escribiendo y recordando como llegaste hasta aquí, preguntándote si estaba bien o mal lo que hacías, si tal vez, en algunos meses, tal vez le puedas mostrar esta historia para que supiera cómo te sentiste desde el primer a ultimo día que lo conociste. Estas feliz…pero la felicidad no dura para siempre…siempre pasa algo que lo arruina y hace que ni siquiera quieras que todo esto hubiera pasado. Aun no paso, pero pasara, estás segura, simplemente porque son dos estúpidos que no saben lo que quieren…

¿Qué quieres? No quieres una relación seria, no estás preparada para eso. "No quieres estar con él". No quieres que el este con otra. No quieres ser un juguete. Alguien saldrá lastiman en esta historia, y seguramente serás tu…lo sabes… pero aun así continuas… ¿Porque?

Estúpido amor…estúpida tu, estúpido él…


End file.
